lamateriaoscurafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Philip Pullman
'''Philip Pullman', CBE (Norwich, 19 de octubre de 1946) es un escritor inglés, principalmente conocido por ser el autor de la trilogía narrativa ''La materia oscura. Premios El primer volumen de La materia oscura, Luces del norte, obtuvo en 1995 el premio Carnegie Medal, concedido a las mejores obras del género infantil y juvenil. Además, una encuesta online realizada en 2007 le proclamó el más popular ganador de dicho premio en sus 70 años de historia.1La serie completa se colocó en el tercer puesto de The Big Read, la encuesta sobre gustos literarios que organizó la BBC en el año 2003.2 En2005 fue galardonado con el premio Memorial Astrid Lindgren.3 Obra La Materia Oscura (editar · editar código) Artículo principal: La materia oscura La trilogía, la cual se ha convertido en la obra más conocida de Pullman, ha suscitado constantes críticas desde distintos sectores cristianos conservadores, entre ellos la Liga Católica de Estados Unidos, especialmente desde el estreno de la película sobre el primer libro, La brújula dorada.4 Este Best Seller está formada por una trilogía de novelas: ***''Luces del norte'' - Northern Lights / The Golden Compass (1995) ***''La daga'' - The Subtle Knife (1997) ***''El catalejo lacado'' - The Amber Spyglass (2000) Además, el universo mostrado en esta trilogía se ve complementado con otras obras de Pullman: ***''El Oxford de Lyra'' (Lyra's Oxford, 2003)5 ***''Érase una vez en el Norte'' - Once Upon a Time in the North, 2008)6 ***''El libro del Polvo'' (The Book of Dust, no publicado) La popularidad de La materia oscura llevó a New Line Cinema a comprar los derechos para llevar la trilogía al cine, lanzándose la versión cinematográfica de la primera novela a finales de 2007, bajo el título de La brújula dorada. Sally Lockhart[editar · editar código] ***''La maldición del rubí'' (The Ruby in the Smoke) ***''Sally y la sombra del norte'' (The Shadow in the North / The Shadow in the Plate) ***''Sally y el tigre en el pozo'' (The Tiger in the Well) ***''Sally y la princesa de hojalata'' (The Tin Princess) La falta de uniformidad de los títulos se debe a que el primer libro lo publicó en España Montena Mondadori, mientras que los demás estuvieron a cargo de Umbriel Editores. Otras obras[editar · editar código] '''1999: ***''¡Yo era una rata!'' (I was a rat!) 2002: ***''El tatuaje de la mariposa'' (The Butterfly Tatoo, publicado anteriormente bajo el título The White Mercedes) 2004: ***''El espantapájaro y su Sirviente'' (The Scarecrow and his Servant ) 2005: ***''El conde Karlstein'' (Count Karlstein , obra publicada originalmente en 1982) 2007: ***''Lila y el secreto de los fuegos'' (obra publicada originalmente en 1995) ***''El reloj mecánico'' (Clockwork or All Wound Up, obra publicada originalmente en 1995) 2009: ***''El puente roto'' (The Broken Bridge , obra publicada originalmente en 1990) ***''Jack Pieselados'' (Spring-Heeled Jack, obra publicada originalmente en 1989) 2011: ***''El buen Jesús y Cristo el malvado'' (The Good Man Jesus and the Scoundrel Christ ) it:Philip Pullman pt-br:Philip Pullman en:Philip Pullman fr:Philip Pullman ru:Филип Пулман Categoría:Personas